paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Blooper Show
Vanguard and ClockSamurai story Summary Van and Suzan host a blooper show of all the funny things that happen in set! Get ready for the laugh fest of a lifetime! Characters Transcript (Title card with Ryder on it) Ryder: Pup Pup Blooper Show! (The episode starts in an America's Funniest Home Videos inspired area) Announcer: Presenting the first ever PAW Patrol Blooper Show! And now here are your hosts, Van Shindo and Suzan Hinako!!! (The two come onto the stage and appear) Van: Hello PAW Patrol fans, I am Van Shindo! Suzan: And I am Suzan Hinako! Van: And we're here to give you the first ever PAW Patrol Blooper Show! (Applause is heard) Suzan: Throughout the long history of our show, the actors had a bit of trouble with their lines! Van: Now that is an understatement, I have no trouble at all! Suzan: Oh you liar! Van: Then should I roll the footage? Suzan: Ye-yuh! Van: Alrighty then! (He shows the first clips) (Footage clip title card: Van and Suzan's mishaps!) (The first one is from Pups and the Demon Dance) (The pups go into a room full of Asmodai's old band equipment) Van: Wow you got everything in here but an electric triangle! Director: Cut!!! It's electric GUITAR!!! Logan: For god sake's Van, you gotta learn that!! Van: (laughs) Oh sorry. Electric triangle? Heck yeah I'd love to play that! I know my lines I just forget! I told you my memory is the worst! Cali: No fooling there... Van: Oh shut up! (The next clip is from Pups Save a User) Suzan: This device is known to be used to connect the worlds of Reality and Irony! Director: Cut!! It's Reality! Suzan: Bahaha!! I'm sorry, I get those two mixed up! Monty: (He facepalms) For god sakes Suzan! Suzan: Hey I'm the gadget user here! Monty: hey calm down and just get it right! Suzan: Gah!! (The next clip is from Pups and the Blacksmith) Suzan: Where is the blacksmith though? Van: Man someone is a Markimash fan! Director: Cut! It's Markiplier not Markimash Van: Well Markimash is a thing. MarkiplierXyamimash forever! Monty: Man the internet is a weird place! Suzan: Well, Scott Crawford's weird... Van: Who now? (The next clip is from Pups Save a User) (Snooky appears out of the portal but falls in the wrong place and face-plants) Snooky: (Muffled) I'm okay! Director: Cut! Get Snooky off the floor! (The next one is from Pups and the Love God) Van: Suz, I'm fine! Suzan: No your not, you're sad that you don't have a Glover! (She notices what she said) Have a Glover?! (She bursts out in laughter) I'm sorry I've been playing N64 lately! (The next clip is from Pups get Real) Van: I welcome you, to the real world! Logan: Whoa.... Van: I know right? (He leans on a flag pole and it breaks and he falls) Uh-oh! Suzan: You okay Van? Van: How in the world is this prop not straightened?! (The next clip is from Pups and the Purgatory Knight) Justin: I only serve Hades! Night Ryder: You dare chose the Lord of the Underwear over me?! Why you little!!! (He blasts Justin with his Tesla Bazooka) Justin: Ow that was NOT supposed to happen! Night Ryder: Give me a break!! I will not be blasted in this jacket!! Justin: For crying out loud.... (The next clip is from Pups and the Stagefright!) Van: Marshall, are you in here? (Then a paint balloon hits him in the face) Hey that wasn't supposed to happen yet! Marshall: Sorry fair maiden! Dah drats! I mistook you again! Van: Gah... (He facepalms) Marshall.... (The next clip is from Pups and the Blacksmith) Suzan: Here they come Van! Van: Then let's do it (He readies his sword and pull it back but accidentally cuts off Suzan's Bindi) oh god! I'm so sorry! Suzan: Next time watch where you control the sword! Van: Hey, I said sorry! Suzan: Gah.... (The last scene of the montage is from Pups and the Love God) Van: Wait you set me up with MEGAN?! (He slips on a puddle and hits my head on the glass) Snooky: That's gotta hurt! Van: Okay, ow I think one of the tanks are leaking! Zoe: Aren't you over-reacting a bit? (The tank breaks and gets Zoe wet) Van: You were saying? Zoe: GAH!!! I can't work like this! Someone get my agent on the phone!! (She storms off of set) (The montage then ends) Suzan: See what I mean? You often mess things up! Van: Well I'm not the only one! Suzan: Yeah right! Van: Oh yeah? Well we have a ton more footage of you and the pups to prove my point! Suzan: Please! My brothers are the ones that mess things up better! Van: Well I have those too! I'll just play 'em! (He does so) (Footage clip title card: Monty and Logan's Goofs!) (The first clip is from Pups Save an Anniversary) Monty: Look, you just get the next ingredient okay?! The next one is Vampire blood eye shadow! Logan: I thought the one I get is the rock? Monty: Gah!! I am an idiot!! (He facepalms) (The second clip is from Pup House in the Woods) Monty: Of course the pets can come with you! It'll probably be better then Snooky's Fireball cake! Director: Cut! It's MONSTER cake! Monty: Hey, I did better than Logan ya know! Logan: I heard that! Monty: Gah!! (The third clip is also from Pup House in the Woods) Ryder: Well then... time to call all of the monsters! Grah!! (He pushes the button, but nothing happens) Huh? (He continues pushing the button) Okay, I think the button's broken! Monty: Gaaaaah!!!!! Ryder: Who runs the electrical systems here?! Monty: Sigh.. I'll call 'em..... again! Ryder: I'll just keep hitting this until I can get it working! (He keeps pushing the button) Monty: Um, I don't think that is a good idea! Ryder: Why? What's the worse that can happen? (The button explodes and they blow a fuze) Monty: Gah..... That can happen.... Ryder: Sigh... I hate myself.... Monty: I know you didn't see it, but I facepalms due to your STUPIDITY!!! (The fourth clip is from Pups and the Buddy Police) Buddy Police Member 1: We're the Buddy Police! Monty: The bunny fleece? Director: CUT! Its buddy police! Logan: He said buddy police you dummy!! Monty: Gah I shouldn't have skipped my ear Dr. appointment! Logan: What am I gonna do with you... (He ponders) Monty: Gah!! (He facepalms) (The fifth clip is from Pups Save a Dragonbat) Monty: Whoa what's with the pink demon here!? Director: CUT! He is clearly PURPLE! Logan: Monty, what is it with your color-blinding!? Monty: Gah, I knew I shouldn't have skipped.my Eye Dr. appointment! Logan: Someone get an eye-doctor for him! Monty: Gah!! (He facepalms) (The sixth clip is from Pups Save a Wrestling Match) Logan: Well Basketball is banned due to a counterfeiting operation that happened back in San-Fran-Calico. Monty: Yeah, it was serious biz. Logan: Well those kids were a pain in the butt... Van: Well what sport other than that would I be good at? Logan: Maybe Lacrosse in some places? Van: Um I don't know if I'm built for that! Logan: Then just try and work as an egalitarian! Van: Is that eating bagels? Director: CUT!!! Its eagles! Logan: That's not even the word I was saying! Van: Okay, I am confused now! Logan: Gah! You really gotta get a dictionary! (The seventh clip is from Pups Save a Phoenix) Monty: I got it!! I got the feather!! (He runs with it and trips it lands on Chase's nose) Chase: Ah... Ah.. ACHOO!!! Monty: Sorry about that Chase! Chase: That's okay, at least we got the feather back.. Monty: Yep! Chase: Ah-choo! (He sneezes on Monty) Monty: Aw, yuck! I got some of it in my mouth! Director: Cut!!! (The eighth clip is from Pups and the Love God) Monty: Well lucky for you, you have a love dog om your side! Suzan: I thought you were a love god? Director: CUT!!! Suzan is correct! It is love GOD!!! Monty: Gah... (He facepalms) For the love of dog... Suzan: Don't you mean for the love of god? Monty: Shut up! (The ninth clip is from Pups Save a Werewolf) Ryder: I heard about this one movie that says to stick to the road, and beware the moon lights! I forgot what the movie was called though... Monty: Shh... I sense something! Ryder: What is it? Monty: Something disturbing... Ryder: How disturbing? Oh, wait, it wasn't something disturbing, it was a dark creature! Coming this way! Monty: Wha- (He facepalms) Gah!! Ryder: You're not doing well, maybe Sitterson's fog is causing your brain to go nuts! Monty: Why do I exist?! Ryder: You are immortal.... Monty: Oh for god's sake! (The tenth clip is from Pups Save a Tournament) Monty: Go get 'em Van, crush 'em with your Drum Sword! Director: CUT!! You mean Sun Fist! Logan: Monty, learn your cards!! Monty: Gah! (He facepalms) Heart of the cards, why have you forsaken me?! Trivia * This is the first time a half hour special was not a rescue mission Category:ClockwerkSamurai12's Episodes